metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tangible
Welcome! Tangible, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Hellkaiserryo12 (Talk) 20:32, 30 November 2010 Ccalen is a user friend of mine that only works on IRC. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Tangible, may I also ask you a question? Did you speak to Ccalen on IRC earlier? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I hope so too. Hey listen, can you come on the IRC channel #wikia-dk to talk to me? There's something important I need to ask you, and I can't ask it here. I will take you through a security protocol, our conversation will only be told to Ccalen and some other trusted individuals. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry I wasted your time, I just had some commitments that were rather annoying. I would like to know if you would be willing to come on again so that I can do what I meant to do. And no, I don't do this to all new users. It's just that there's a user stalking me who claims to have seven followers, and I heard from a source that you were one of them (this was before your joining). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Kind of difficult actually, as he isn't currently here. However, one of my other friends will accompany me. Scratch that, he can't come either. Sorry. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Will you at least stick around? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi! Ccalen is apparently a friend of RoyboyX's. Why I haven't the slightest idea. I had contact with him once on my channel. He was... odd? I imagine RoyboyX could tell you more, or perhaps Morboso, as according to Roy, they recently conversed regarding something pertaining to this Moderator guy mess. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just saw the Morboso conversation where they met him, apparently. The whole meeting on #wikia-dk thing may mean he is a member there? It's a long shot, but who knows. Why is he so important, if you don't mind me asking? This has all certainly stirred the Lizard up a bit, just wondering. :/ --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for a period of '''2 weeks' in accordance with Wikitroid's blocking policy for harassment/personal attack(s). Please note that repeated violation of policy may result in an indefinite block. Notes: }|Anonymous users only blocked. |}} }|Autoblock of IPs this user used and will use within the block period.}} '''Message left by:' [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC)